Attack of the Humans!
by New Author93
Summary: In a world full of chaos, the generation of gamers reunites for what is known to be one of the biggest tournaments within the 21st Century. Many characters from different gaming platforms have escaped into the human world, causing a global havoc to the humankind. (T - Lots of swearings)


**Hiya Guys :D**

 **So, this is my second Fanfiction in the making, with the help of 2 of my friends! Thanks to Lauren who suggested the idea :)**

 **If you like games, whether it's console, PC, you name it, we will try and have it! From Sony, Nintendo, Microsoft plus other names!**

 **But more importantly, Lauren, Danielle and myself DO NOT OWN any games, characters in this story. But this story is ours :3**

 **So please, enjoy**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"A scattered dream is like a far of memory. A far off memory is like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up… Yours and mine…"_

 _\- Sora, Kingdom Hearts II_

In a world full of chaos, the generation of gamers reunites for what is known to be one of the biggest tournaments within the 21st Century. Many characters from different gaming platforms have escaped into the human world, causing a global havoc to the humankind. With the destruction of the 3D characters, the world was slowly being turned into a realistic virtual video game. With very little time to spare, 3 young high-school students where chosen for this dangerous mission to restore all characters and return both pixel and human lives to their original origin within a certain amount of time. For if they fail. Life as we know it would be forever corrupted…

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"For fuck sake, when will these little bastards ever give up?" Aemilia shouted while reloading her bazooka, trying to avoid every firebomb blasted by baby Bowser and his minions.

"This is a PG rated battle field Hofer! Just because you got ranked Rogue doesn't mean you can acted like one!" Snake reacted forcefully through his earpiece that connected him to the 3 girls Dana Evee, Marcelline Estelle Belmonte and Aemilia – Marta Hofer. "What's taking you so long anyway?"

"Well excuse me mister I'm the fucking gentleman of the year! But this little shit and his minions won't stop throwing their firebombs at us." Aemilia retaliated back while firing the last remaining ammo that she had in her bazooka. "We didn't expect to have the whole family here now did we!"

Solid Snake sighed in frustration while slamming both his hands on the desk, causing most of the files to fall off the table. "If there's one thing I hate the most, it's a fucking Rogue with an attitude problem with her trusty side kicks…"

"We can hear you dumbass!" Dana shouted. "Who said anything about being side kicks, we're the one's in battle while you sit on your old, crippled arse giving orders to us, if I can recall correctly, a WARRIOR such as myself! A MAGE such as Marcelline! And a Rogue such as Aemilia! So the next time you want to whine like a little bitch, TURN YOUR FUCKING EARSET OFF!" Dana lashed out while charging towards a field of baby Bowsers'. Swinging her two huge, shiny army knives around, knocking most of the bowsers' down to the ground.

The battle of the baby bowsers' was a very long and tiresome fight. It wasn't there first time they've encounter the whole tribe either; in fact, you could call this third time lucky?

As Aemilia fires her bazooka like crazy, an occurring dull clicking sound eventually catches up to her, a sign of no more ammo.

"God damn it! Out of ammo…" She sighs.

While running to a safe place, she hides behind a damaged car. Not far from where Marcelline was, using her own Ice Block power to defect and attack the bowsers'. Which gave Aemilia a great Idea.

"Oi Belmonte, Cover me will ya?" She asked

"Wait? What!" Marcelline shouted while being distracted, she thrust one last Ice Block towards one of the Bowsers' before hovering over to Aemilia. "What are you doing here anyway, I thought we were sticking to the plan?!"

"Change of plans luv, I'm out of ammo and I'm going to find some more. So can you cover for me?"

Marcelline sighs, "You know Snake won't be happy right?"

"Fuck Snake!" Aemilia shouted while running off to find some more supplies while Marcelline returns to her position and continues defending the area.

Doing what Rogue does best, Aemilia runs within the shadows, avoiding any signs of giving away any of her distinctiveness. Wearing a long, black hooded cape to cover majority of her body.

Within five minutes of searching around the shadow area, she comes across a large barracks, viewing all kinds of weapons, ammo and vehicles, especially one in particular.

"This 'outta be good" Chuckles while smirking at her own genius idea.

"AAAHHHH!" Dana screams while running towards the group of Bowsers', knocking them over with each lash she makes with her army knives. Standing on top of the mountain of scraped metal while catching her breath, Dana receives an incoming call from Hofer. Pressing the virtual answer number to connect with her. "Calling Aemilia… Make it quick cause where getting blasted here."

"Dana! Were bout's are ya?"

" Legit on top of scrap metal, you can miss it. Where the hell are ya?"

" Right behind ya."

Puzzled at Aemilia's statement, Dana turns around, unaware that she would be facing a huge army tank. "No… Fucking… Way!"

Once the tank stopped moving, Aemilia bust the entrance open, climbing half way up the tank while grinning at Dana's expression. "Urg… SO! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"As long as I can use my Machine gun like a mad women, I'm all yours." Dana shouted while making her way to the Tank, climbing up from the side to meet up with the trusty Rogue. "Although… I have to ask. How did you manage to get a tank?"

Aemilia laughs nervously as she turns her attention to her Warrior friend. "Eh he-he-he… Um, let's just say, Snake won't be needed this for a while."

Dead silence filled the inside of the tank before both girls laughed uncontrollably

"DUDE! Snake's gonna be so pissed at you!" Dana stated.

"Pfft. When isn't he pissed at me?" The Rogue stated while turning the engine on and putting the tank into gear "Let's run these fucker's over ha-ha!"

Back at headquarters, the main command center was going crazy. Alarms where going off due to a break and entering within the Barracks.

"Sir! Someone has entered in the Barracks!"

Snake rushed over to where the admin soldiers where "What! Let me see!" Taking over the control panel, he zooms the camera to identify which barracks it was. Slamming his hands on the desk once again realizing it was his barracks "GOD DAMN IT! SOMEONE HAS TAKEN MY FUCKIN TANK!"

"Sir! We've managed to get footage of the culprit entering the tank!"

"Load it up to the main screen god damn it! I want to see who the bastard is!"

As the soldier loads the image to the main screen, Solid Snake lets out a loud yelling noise causing workers to constantly, be on their guard. "BLOODY AEMILIA HOFER!"

"Hey Hofer, did you hear that?" Dana asked while having shivers run through her body.

"Nope, Can't really hear much with this engine luv, can barely hear you." Aemilia shouted while controlling the massive army tank, driving over the speed limit.

"I'm having a funny feeling dude… like a bad one…"

"Dana if you need a toilet stop, now's not a good time."

"… I KNOW THAT! I was meaning –" Dana was cut off from a notification popping up. "Ah… Dude, Snakes' on the phone!" She shouted

"Whatever you do. DON'T ANSWER-" Aemilia shouted before hearing crackling noises.

A large holographic screen pops up without any notice. A visual of a very angry Solid Snake can be seen. "Aemilia Marta Hofer! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FUCKING PRICELESS TANK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"Now's not really a good time old man, can't you see I'm trying to control the tank?" Aemilia shouted without making any eye contact.

"…Why do I hear things shaking around? YOU BETTER NOT BE DRIVING OVER THE SPEED LIMITE!" Snake shouted!

"Oh my fucking god Snake NOBODY CARES!" Aemilia yells frustratingly while turning the tank a sharp left.

"Yeah… Hofer has a point… The speed doesn't matter anymore. Once we eliminate all the characters, everything should be back to normal including the speed limit." Dana stated while trying to hang onto something supportive so she wasn't being thrown around like a rag doll.

Snake, gritting his teeth. "I don't care what you girls think. THAT TANK IS ONE OF A KIND AND VERY HARD TO FIND PARTS FOR! DON'T FUCK THIS TANK UP!"

"Whatever old man" Aemilia sighed

As they were driving closer towards there original area, Aemilia noticed Marcelline surrounded by baby bowsers', constantly throwing Ice blocks around in a counter clock wise motion. Trying to get her attention, Aemilia bashes the siren button while screaming her lungs out " BELMONTE! MOVE YOUR ARSE YOU SEXY MINX! HAHAHA!"

"What the hell?" Marcelline turns her attention to the crazy, loud siren coming close towards her and the Bowsers'. Realizing the driver was her crazy Rogue teammate speeding towards her "Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

Within a split second, Marcelline hovered away from the tank just in time before Aemilia skids across the baby Bowser's crushing them into small floating mist of pixels. "Get in missy, we've got unfinished business with these son's of bitches!" Aemilia shouted.

Marcelline made her way towards the tank, jumping into the entrance, located on the top of the tank.

"Welcome aboard Marcelline." Dana saluted her before turning her attention to the Rogue. "Let's finish this!"

"Roger that luv."

"Since when does Dana give all the orders around here?" Snake stated angrily while brings everyone's attention.

"Since now old man, now if you excuse us. WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Hanging up on Snake while returning to her seat.

"Hofer don't you hang up on me! Hofer…HOFER!" Snake rips the earpiece out and throws it on the ground. "God fuckin' damn it!" Slouching over the main desk, he turns his attention to his fellow solders. "I want every single camera angle on those medaling girls! I refuse to have any more damage done!" Snake let out and audible sigh and slammed his head onto the desk, slumping back onto his seat in defeat while thinking. "Don't fuck this up"

Marcelline suggested while looking at both girls nervously "Was that really necessary Aemilia? It's bad enough that he's pissed at us."

"He'll get over it, besides I'll be the one he'll be pissed at, not you… Now" Aemilia specified while starting the Tank once more. "Let's end this once and for all!"

"Right! I'll take point! Marcelline, follow me!" Dana shouted

As the girls where climbing up, out of the tank, the battlefield, control room and even the occupants of the tank suddenly fell silent. "Uhh what's that...?" Marceline murmured.

"Shit! Is that…?"

"Fuck it is!"

"What do we do? Shit!"

"Calm down!" Snake said calmly after returning his earpiece back into his ear. "I don't think he wants to fight."

" Snake! How should we proceed?" Dana asked.

"Wait for him to get closer then we'll make a decision as we originally planned" Snake ordered.

The noise grew louder- the distinctive stomping sound of none other than Bowser, the king of Koopas

* * *

 **There will be more to come, so please don't be mad ~ All us have Job/Studies to deal with, plus we all live ib different area's haha xD**

 **Don't forget to leave a rate and comment! :3 Peace!**


End file.
